


The Noise and Confusion.

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe's thoughts during the fall., Gen, The Fall - Freeform, he's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's thoughts during The Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noise and Confusion.

He didn't know what was happening, but all at once the Angel's were cast out, falling, plummeting down, down, down.

He watched his brothers and sisters, and felt that tug at his own being, long hair wiping about his face and golden eyes wide as the last archangel was forced down to earth once more.

Gabriel spread his wings, tried to get back home, to block out the sounds of the heavenly host as they scream to their father for help.

Then the sparks caught, white and gold feather catching fire.

The noise hurt, and the confusion was dizzying, and as his wings burned and he fell, Gabriel wondered what and who had caused this.


End file.
